


Avoiding the Walk of Shame

by aflawedfashion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Kara raids Lena's wardrobe after a night together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	Avoiding the Walk of Shame

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Lena asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Kara glanced down at the silk button-up she had pulled from Lena’s wardrobe. “I just don’t want to do the whole walk of shame thing.” She poured herself a mug of coffee and gave Lena a sweet smile. “And besides, I need to try something different, something a little more grown-up, a little sexier. After all, I am nearly 30 years old.” 

“I’d like to think of it more as a walk of pride, but Kara, do I need to remind you that you’re Supergirl?” Lena folded her arms and leaned against the counter with an amused smile. “You can go home, get dressed in your own clothes, and be back here faster than I can get to work. No need for a walk of shame or a walk of pride. No need for a walk at all.”

“True, but I’m serious about wanting to update my wardrobe.” She leaned against the counter next to Lena, their hips touching. “I want to explore my fashion options. So, can I borrow it?” she asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Of course.” Lena brushed a soft kiss against Kara’s lips. “For $2000, it deserves to be worn by a beautiful woman.” 

“Wait?” Kara stood up straight, furrowing her brow in panic. “Two thousand dollars? Please tell me that’s in Monopoly money.” 

Lena laughed. “American dollars, I’m afraid.” 

“I cannot wear a $2000 shirt.” Kara carefully set down her coffee, and backed away from the counter. “I will spend the entire day paranoid I’m going to ruin it. I won’t be able to eat because I know that I’ll spill the insides of my taco all over it, and I won’t touch a pen because, knowing my luck, it will explode. Nope. No way.” Kara waved her hands in front of her. “I cannot wear this.” 

As quickly as she could, Kara rushed into Lena’s room, carefully returned the shirt to Lena’s wardrobe, picked up her dress from the night before, flew home, and pulled a clean dress from her own closet before flying back into Lena’s kitchen.

“Much better.” Kara smiled, straightening her dress and returning to her coffee. 

“Gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” Kara smiled, a light blush burning at her cheeks. “You don’t think it’s too cute?” 

“A cute dress for a cute woman.”

“Did you really just say that?” Kara laughed and tilted her head to the side. “Please never say anything that cheesy again. My inner writer is in pain.”

“No guarantees.”


End file.
